Como una novela
by sebastianmik222
Summary: Harry y Ginny mantienen una relación sin ninguna relación sexual ,ya que harry hizo un voto de castidad,pero todo cambiara cuando nuestro joven que por negligencia médica le hacen una inseminación la cual estaba destinada a la mujer de snape propietario de los hoteles mas prestigiosos de Londres y jefe de harry ,la noticia arruinara los planes de nuestros protagonistas. snarry


Harry había crecido con lily su madre y pétunia su tía,las dos eran muy diferentes por fuera como por dentro su madre pelirroja,con pecas, la piel pálida en cambio su tía muy flaca ,pelo rubio y un cuello mas largo que el de ellos.  
Desde su infancia su tía una persona muy conservadora le decía y decía que tenia que ser virgen para tener un matrimonio puro el siendo niño lo creía,haciendo un voto de castidad esperando por la chica de sus sueños,su madre por el contrario no creía nada de eso ya que harry había sido un error fuera de matrimonio y aunque a su madre le doliera harry no quería acabar como ella,sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa donde vivían tenias 3 habitaciones ,un salón junto a la cocina y un jardín ,dentro de la casa era acogedora la cocina y salón tenían colores rojos,marones y crema las habitaciones eran muy diferentes la de su madre de color blanco y rojo,la de su tía crema y marón y la del de un color amarillo pálido y rojo.

Ahora estaba estudiando para ser profesor,le encantaban los niños pequeños aunque también le gusta escribir y algún día esperaba ser escritor.

Tenia una novia que trabajaba como investigadora policial junto a sus hermanos policías,tenían 3 anos de relación y muchas beses había estado cerca de tener relaciones sexuales pero paraba a tiempo aunque a ginny su novia no le gustaba parar,ella esperaba a que se casaran.

Esa mañana había estado con su novia dándose besos pero ella tenia que trabajar y sin nada mas que hacer se había puesto a ver su serie favorita "henry plotter"  
La historia comienza con la celebración del mundo mágico. Durante muchos años, había sido aterrorizado por el malvado mago Lord condemort. La noche del 31 de octubre, mató a Lilo y Jon Plotter. Sin embargo, cuando intenta matar a su hijo de 1 año, Henry, la maldición asesina Avada se vuelve sobre sí mismo. El cuerpo de condemort resulta destruido, pero él sobrevive: no está muerto ni vivo. Por su parte, a Henry solo le queda una cicatriz con forma de s en la frente que es el único remanente físico de la maldición de condemort. Henry es el único sobreviviente de la maldición asesina, y a raíz de la misteriosa derrota de condemort, el mundo mágico empieza a llamarlo como el niño que sobrevivió.

El 1 de noviembre, Rubius, un gigante, deja a Henry con los únicos parientes que le quedan, los crueles bursley. Estos son su tío Queson, su tía katunia y budley, su primo gordo y malcriado. Ellos intentarán en vano esconder su herencia mágica . Sin embargo, la víspera de su undécimo cumpleaños, Henry tiene su primer contacto con el mundo mágico cuando recibe cartas del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, las cuales eran entregadas por lechuzas, aunque su tío impide que pueda leerlas. Ya en su cumpleaños, Rubius aparece y le dice a Henry que existe un mundo mágico y otro «muggle» y, puesto que él es un mago, ha sido invitado a asistir al colegio y muchas aventuras le esperan a henry y sus amigos.  
Su personaje/actor favorito era James snake (James potter) el malvado profesor de pociones,con pelo castaño desordenado(como si nunca se peinara) y ojos castaños,simplemente perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CERCA DEL PARK LANE( London)

El hotel Slytherin se alzaba con todo su esplendor ,un hotel-restaurante grande con una estructura un poco antigua,aunque las paredes de afuera eran amarillas por dentro eran blancas,en el interior del hotel se encontraba una gran piscina,las habitaciones lujosas o simples estaban pintadas de un color verde menta las paredes,gris los muebles y blanco el techo,cada habitación con una televisión de plasma encima de un besta gris con blanco,los edredones verde menta y blanco,una alfombra de un verde mas oscuro en el suelo gris,las paredes de los baños eran verde manta con gris y negro,una bañera de acero esmaltado y en un rincón una ducha escocesa,con un espejo francés plateado.

En ese hotel vivía Severus snape y su mujer Narcissa snape una mujer alta,pelo largo,liso y rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules,Snape había salido a la terraza quería que le diera un poco el aire ya que tenia un problema de dinero aunque sabia que iba a pasar estaba preocupado.

\- Vamos,amor no te estreses - Narcissa había salido acercando se mientras le cogía de la mano.

\- Estoy en problemas y quieres que no me estrese - le miro incrédulo

\- Podrías pedirle el dinero a tu padre - subió su mano al hombro mientras con la otra le acariciaba la palma.

\- Sabes que nunca haría eso - su voz sonaba fría,jamas le pediría dinero a su padre.

\- Ya se,solo no te estreses - le dio un beso y se fue,dejando a severus solo.

Había una habitación conectada con la de ellos,lentamente abrió la puerta,la habitación era mas pequeña pero a diferencia de las otras esa estaba desordenada y casi todo de color negro.

\- Querida hermana par ce que tienes 10 anos de mas - una señora un poco mas joven que narcissa estaba sentada en la cama negra.

La hermana de Narcissa , Bellatrix era muy diferente de la otra su cabello era negro y rizado,sus ojos marones tenia puesto un vestido negro,una parte de su pelo cubría medio rostro el cual la mejilla estaba quemada como el brazo derecho,esa era la razón por la cual no salia mucho,su difunto esposo había sido un borracho y un día ebrio había incendiado la casa con su hijo y ella dentro,fue la única sobrevivientes y ahora vivía ahí.

\- No me digas que rico ya te dejo de amar - una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

\- No,yo se que el me ama solo esta un poco estresado - se puso un poco de maquillaje - ya sabes hermana,trabaja demasiado - se puso un vestido negro elegante.

\- Te estas tratando de convencer cissy - se echo en la cama - estas segura que lo vas hacer -

\- Si ,no hay ni la menor duda ,el me quera mas después de la sorpresa

\- Crees que te va amar con ese plan tuyo -

\- No creo,estoy segura -con una sonrisa salio con la elegancia que poseía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche y en el hotel harry se preparaba para su trabajo, su amiga hermione estaba a su lado con un vestido bloque de colores verde y negro era la vestimenta que tenían que llevar las chicas,ellos los camareros tenían que llevar un esmoquin la chaqueta ,los pantalones y los zapatos negros de charol,la camisa de cuello pajarita y color blanco,la corbata , el chaleco y el pañuelo de verde.

Se estaba colocando la corbata cuando un hombre rubio con un esmoquin negro con la camisa blanca apareció dedicandoles una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola soy Lucius Malfoy acabo de firmar un contrato con vuestro jefe a si que ahora somos socios entonces su hotel también me pertenece lo que significa que vamos a trabajar juntos - miro a todos para luego senalar a harry y a hermione - vosotros serviréis el champán mientras los demás serviran cócteles.

Todos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

\- Vamos deprisa ,las bebidas no se sirven solas -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry llego a su casa tarde,solo tenia 4 horas para dormir y después tenia que ir a una revisión médica.

Remus lupin John dumbledore es como dice su apellido hermanastro de Severus tobias snape prince y Sirius Black McGonagall dumbledore y hijo de Minerva lupin prince John McGonagall y su padrastro Albus tobias snape black dumbledore ,tiene un año mas que su hermano snape y dos años menos que sirius.

Remus había llegado a su casa,se había casado con William(bill) Arthur Weasley un hermoso pelirrojo con el pelo largo,aunque el había amado a alguien tubo que casarse con bill y ahora estaba satisfecho unos ruidos empezaron a escucharse de arriba,con el corazón acelerado subió las escaleras mientras los ruidos sonaban mas cerca,gemidos provenían de su habitación,su corazón separo un segundo ,el ruido de la puerta se escucho tan fuerte que bill y Gilderoy Lockhart su amante saltaron fuera de la cama,Remus se quedo como una estatua para luego irse corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En un segundo su vida había cambiado todo había sido flores y perfección pero las flores se marchitan y la perfección no existe.

La noche la había pasado en un hotel llorando y cuando llego la mañana tubo que ir a trabajar con la moral por los suelos,ni llego y su asistenta tonks le había mandado a trabajar una orden una inseminación y una simple revisión .

empujo la puerta 713 y ahí echado se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes muy nervioso ,se sentó sin animo,mientras cogia la jeringuilla de esperma.

\- Hola,soy el doctor lupin - con una pequeña sonrisa que muy rápido se transformo en un sollozo.

\- Se encuentra bien doctor - harry intento levantarse pero no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar ya que el doctor le había metido algo frió por su ano.

\- Si no se preocupe solo son problemas - saco la jeringuilla y se limpio las lágrimas - bueno señor ya esta listo,los resultados le llegaran en 15 días.

\- Ya,solo era eso ? - pregunto sin creer que hubiera sido tan rápido.

\- Si, puede retirarse -

\- Bueno adiós,y espero que sus problemas se solucionen -

\- Gracias -

Cuando el joven se fue,el se dirigió a la habitación 111,cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió que estuviera la esposa de su medio hermano.

\- Hola,vengo por la inseminación quiero hacerle una sorpresa a mi marido así que espero que no se lo digas,vale ? - narcissa sonrió discretamente.

Remus se había quedado petrificado,toda la sangre se había bajado a sus pies,' Mierda,mierda,mierda MIERDA...'


End file.
